


Why didn't we do this before?

by ShannonXL



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Romance, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonXL/pseuds/ShannonXL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Joan go on a date. It's nice and mostly not-weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why didn't we do this before?

"Tell me why we didn't do this before?"

Joan smiles into her drink.

"Because we both work together?"

Marcus rubs his forehead.

"It's not gonna be weird for you, is it? If. You know. Something happens."

Joan shrugs.

"I don't think it has to be. We're both adults. If something comes up, we'll deal with it."

Marcus grins.

"I can see why you became a sober companion. You've got a knack for... I don't know."

"Mature, reasonable behavior?"

He chuckles.

"Yeah. Something like that." He finishes the last sip of his beer. "Another round?"

She glances at her own drink. Scotch and soda. It's strong, but she's got a high tolerance. Joan's not quote finished, but another round won't do her in. "Sure."

Marcus nods at the bartender. 

"So, we can skip all the usual 'what do you do', 'where did you go to school' stuff, right?"

Joan smiles.

"It seems like we can, yeah."

"Phew." Marcus sighs. "That stuff is always a mood killer."

It makes her laugh. It feels like this should be awkward, but it isn't. They'd been chatting about cases, but the transition from discussing work to hobbies felt natural. They both like the [FIX: SPORTS TEAM], and moan about their recent defeat to The Team That Shall Not Be Named. Marcus has been reading some Lahiri short stories in his spare time, and it's nice to discover how passionate he is about them. They thank the bartender  when she arrives with fresh drinks. Marcus holds up his glass, and they clink them together.

"I heard you've been taking your own cases?"

She nods.

"Sherlock and I still work together for the NYPD, but it's nice to have some independence." Joan squeezes the lime juice from the garnish into her drink. "It's working, for now anyway."

"That's good." Marcus bumps her hand with the back of his own. "It seemed like you were having a rough time, for a while. I'm glad it's worked out."

"Yeah." She tucks a lock of hair behind her hear. "Yeah, things were difficult for a little while." She smiles at him. "I'm glad we're doing this. Thank you for asking me out, Marcus."

"Thanks for taking me up on the offer." He takes a breath. "So. You said if something came up..."

She quirks her brow at him.

"Is something already coming up?'

"No. Well." He rubs his cheek. "Sherlock and I. I'm sure people assume that you two... all the time."

She shrugs.

"It's nobody's business."

He nods.

"No, of course, I know! It's that. He and I. Once."

It takes her a second to realize what he means.

"Oh."

"It was right after he came back to New York." He shrugs. "He's been really cool about never mentioning it again."

Joan smiles.

"Not good?"

He realizes she's teasing him a little, and grins.

"Oh, it didn't suck. It's just. Weird."

Joan shrugs.

"Weird is the new normal. For me, anyway."

"So. Not a big deal."

She shakes her head.

"No."

He nods, barely hiding a small smile.

"Good. I was worried that one might be a deal breaker."

She hums, affirming.

"No. You know what _would_ be a deal breaker?"

"No." He glances at her. "What?"

"If we closed up our tab and you didn't invite me up for coffee after." She winks. "That might be a deal breaker."

Marcus perks up, searching for the bartender. Joan laughs, putting her hand on his. 

Their phones go off simultaneously. 

"Nooooooo," Marcus groans.

Joan's already skimming the message.

"He says he's not intentionally trying to sabotage our... dalliance," Joan shakes her head. "But he and Gregson are looking at a body and they need our help."

Marcus rolls his eyes.

"They can't go one night without us, can they?" He gives her an apologetic smile. "If I ask for a raincheck on that coffee, will you ditch me?"

She gathers up her purse and coat.

"I might be a little hypocritical if I did. Besides," she offers him a shy grin, "we have the whole cab ride to make it up to each other."


End file.
